The Chaos Verse
The Chaos Verse '''(or '''Arriyan) is a Nomadic Verse created by WonderPsycho where the Glitch reigns supreme, despite opposition from STAB, the Archangel, and allies of the Archangel. Dimensional Bleeding caused by the Glitch and the Warp is common in the Chaos Verse. Characters and Organizations *'The Answer: '''Created as a living manifestation of its former domain, the Crossroad of Trials; it was split into four beings by the Crossroad as a punishment for its rebellion. *'Apostles:' The leaders of the Timberwolves, chosen personally by the Archangel. Formerly a separate group, they became the Timberwolves' leaders when the Archangel took over the Timberwolves. *'ARC:' A group created by an enigmatic old man named Niles Blake. It is the enemy of many Runners. *[[The Archangel|'The Archangel']]':' A former ally of the Glitch. It took over the Timberwolves, formerly an anti-ARC Runner group, after having one of its Apostles murder the former leader, allowing it to take his shape. *'The Black Dog:' An ally of the Eye, with which it often works. *'The Blind Man:' The partner of the Plague Doctor and EAT, and the creator of the Manufactured Newborn. *'The Brute:' The husband and ally of the Burning Bride. *'The Burning Bride:' The wife and ally of the Brute. *'The Constant Wanderer:' A Fear who was once a man. *'The Convocation:' Possibly connected to the Intrusion. *'DEVOUR: An evolution of EAT which mutated to the point of being unrecognizable and wholly distinct. *[[The Disasters|'''The Disasters]]:''' The leaders of the Insurgency and chosen few of the Glitch. *The Dying Man:' Once a single being, which has since been split into many shards; each shard has its own allies and enemies. Shards can also absorb one another while sharing a host. *'EAT:' The progenitor of DEVOUR, and an ally of the Blind Man and Plague Doctor. *'The Empty City:' The origin story of the Nightlanders, and their master and patron. It treats some of them harshly, but those which please it are allowed to live there permanently. *'The Eye:' An ally of the Archangel and the Black Dog, the latter of which it often works alongside. *'The Glass Cat:' The enemy of the other Fears, seeing itself as humanity's savior. *'The Glitch: The former ally and current worst enemy of the Archangel. Whatever its true form once was is now inaccessible to it, and its only clear goal is to regain the ability to enter its true form. *[[The Grotesque|'''The Grotesque]]: '''An ally of the Rake that acts as a herald of other Fears and has no real goals regarding the Chaos Verse itself. *The Insurgency:' A former sect of the Timberwolves and current cult to the Glitch. *'KageKao:' A Japanese demon. *'The Manufactured Newborn:' The pride and joy of the Blind Man, its creator. *'The Morsus Rabbit:' A collective of vengeful spirits created by the Glitch which went rogue after being mistreated. It is the enemy of the other Fears, though the reason why it has chosen not to ally itself with the Archangel, the primary antagonist to the Glitch, is unclear. *'The Nightlanders:' Created by the Empty City. They generally hate the Empty City, though some have grown accustomed to living there, and an group yet smaller have started to even grow attached to it, and loathe when it sends them to catch more prey for it. Some have rebelled, but as they are only as powerful as other Fears collectively, they have yet to succeed in escaping from or defeating their master. Some are sadistic to the point that they don't mind having a patron which protects them at the expense of telling them what to do. Those which are particularly sycophantic sometimes get to stay in the Empty City full-time, rather than having to go out and get people for it. As these tend to be the more sadistic variety, they frequently torment humans using their own methods as well as those opened by the presence of the Empty City. *'The Panopticon:' An organization which originated as a branch of ARC but went rogue. ARC's secretive tendencies are magnified tenfold in the Panopticon, with the rogue group believing that widespread knowledge of the Fears not only causes the public to panic but causes the very existence of the Fears. The Panopticon thus bases its operations around wiping knowledge of or belief in the Fears from their victims' minds. *'Proxies:' The servants of the Slender Man, chosen by their god. They lead the Woodsmen, who respect them highly, and may have abilities given to them by the Slender Man. Those proxies which do have such powers are usually in high positions amongst the Woodsmen, even compared to other proxies, and typically have powers built in some fashion around Azoth, the Path of Black Leaves, or other Slender Man-related concepts. *'The Rake:' Creates the Compulsion through its alliance with the Grotesque, which gives it the ability to manipulate the minds of the dreaming. *'The Slender Man:' Protects the universe from the Glitch, though this is its only redeeming factor. *'The Smiling Man:' Possibly made of plant matter. Seems to have no allies or enemies among the Fears, working only for itself. *'The Spider:' A mutated, vaguely humanoid being created by the Glitch to act as a replacement for the Morsus Rabbit, along with the Warp. *'STAB: A particularly secretive government organization, created to combat the Fears. Its most well-known subdivision is called the SMSC. STAB is one of the few outright enemies of the Slender Man. *The Timberwolves:' Originally an anti-ARC group, the Timberwolves' leader, Elijah Levin, was murdered by an Apostle, allowing the Archangel to take over his body. The Apostles were then installed as the leaders of the Timberwolves, transforming them into a cult. *'The Warp:' A pitch-black being who causes much of the Dimensional Bleeding in the Nomadic Verse. She was created by the Glitch, along with the Spider, as a replacement for the Morsus Rabbit. *'The Wooden Girl: A life-sized puppet who turns humans into her own puppets and holds their strings tight. Although her body can be destroyed, she always possesses a Puppet instead, with said Puppet becoming her new host body. Whether she even has a true body or if the strings themselves are the entity which controls Puppets is debatable. *The Woodsmen:' Reclusive Slender Man cultists allied with the Timberwolves. *[https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Zalgo '''Zalgo'] : A being that has recently been gaining power, and plans to destroy the Chaos Verse. *Followers Of The New World: a cult that worships Zalgo, that believes he will create a new universe after he destroys this one. Stories Main Storyline (The Correspondence) *[[Cute Cat Videos !|'Cute Cat Videos !']]' '''by Phineas *[[Myfirstchannel100|'myfirstchannel100']]' by WonderPsycho *TheLostJournal00 by WonderPsycho *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZWVGcEXIc9jEN-lwffqxnA '''The Rain Project] by WonderPsycho *[https://twitter.com/ssequence43 ssequence43]' '''by WP's Friend *'Something's In The Dark '''by WonderPsycho Category:Verses Category:The Chaos Verse Category:The Nomadic Verse